Feel the Glow
Feel the Glow is the 84th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 12th in Season 6. Summary Trinity feels nervous about debuting her new look; Maryse and Eva's bikini photo shoot takes a different turn; Renee tries something new with Dean and Brie accompanies Bryan on the road, but starts to feel lost in the process. Recap Dean Ambrose and Renee Young are finally going on vacation in Lake Tahoe, only they can’t seem to settle on the kind of vacation they want to take. Ambrose favors a pizza-and-chill kind of sojurn, while Renee wants to inject some romance into the proceedings. Ambrose is game to get suited up and eat at a fancy restaurant, but the whole thing is painfully awkward and nobody is having any fun. Renee explains over clam strips at a dive the next night that she wanted them to have a romantic “Lady in the Tramp” moment. Ambrose, in the best counter of all time, points out that the “Lady in the Tramp” scene took place in an alleyway, and there’s nothing wrong with preferring a hole-in-the-wall to a five-star restaurant if that’s your thing. And then they do the “Lady and the Tramp” bit with a clam strip. Love is alive. Daniel Bryan is up and running as the GM of SmackDown LIVE, and Brie Bella has been keeping him company on the road. Which isn’t exactly a problem, per se, so much as it is mildly uncomfortable for her given that she’s retired. It becomes an issue quickly enough, though, when Brie misses out on a crucial conference call with Nikki because she can’t get wifi at the hotel. Nikki tells Brie like it is and suggests she is once again putting her own projects at risk for the sake of making Bryan comfortable, which is especially insane since she’s no longer with the company. As angry as Brie gets, she acquiesces that Nikki has a point, and The Beard doesn’t put up a fuss when Brie asks if she can stop traveling so as to better focus on her other endeavors. With The Miz returning soon from shooting “The Marine 5,” Marysedecides to produce a photo shoot for him as a sort of welcome-home present. Eva Marie quickly joins in on the fun, and she even comes up with the theme: “Baywatch.” Unfortunately, Maryse’s pre-shoot cleanse makes her irritable and borderline unprofessional, so Eva walks off until Maryse agrees to eat a burger, at which point everyone is in a much better mood and the shoot progresses without issue. With Naomi ensconced on SmackDown LIVE, she attempts to pull the trigger on something she believes will finally, truly separate her from the pack: A signature, singular entrance where she glows in the dark. Of course, she has to clear several hurdles first, among them a last bit of red tape and a prototype suit that literally needs to be charged in order to work. At the last minute, Naomi gets a case of the jitters and worries she’ll blow the whole thing, but Natalya (and everyone else, really) assures her that this is her time and she knocks it out of the parkaccordingly. Image gallery 001_td612_fullshow_ipv.00058--d4d37a32234fb5a09e1e5e3599ebbe46.jpg 002_td612_fullshow_ipv.00063--27387c0dfd1738aee3592f2e1069b01b.jpg 003_td612_fullshow_ipv.00092--1d4bb64f29cae7ef10259472118ff997.jpg 004_td612_fullshow_ipv.00203--c343e12ab10c11057b73e2c1ae34181c.jpg 005_td612_fullshow_ipv.00219--b3d55995280e35e589d4588e2b647252.jpg 006_td612_fullshow_ipv.00282--2d596a3b482893ad1e4a9b33a2a8a65f.jpg 007_td612_fullshow_ipv.00290--4ab697dec92a46ea8c1fe06cdad5c1e3.jpg 008_td612_fullshow_ipv.00299--bcf18d1b7981b27375c26165f9946b5a.jpg 009_td612_fullshow_ipv.00342--a8212be8644551c0879cf460cb89faba.jpg 010_td612_fullshow_ipv.00348--19851c1ce9367a279222abb547b59a67.jpg 011_td612_fullshow_ipv.00355--e7f460cef4a0f2cd0d2afdba59e1b38b.jpg 012_td612_fullshow_ipv.00420--d4fc58446bc0d98aee7d9cdc4068bb68.jpg 014_td612_fullshow_ipv.00554--b5c79e599d38a771d275353246e586be.jpg 015_td612_fullshow_ipv.00597--866cd70913ade21942511b9f4d51395f.jpg 016_td612_fullshow_ipv.00612--deb6a996982f6d98b704d004d169c9bc.jpg 020_td612_fullshow_ipv.00851--7a9ff5b5fb1d1208ac5e4f58907c86f1.jpg 021_td612_fullshow_ipv.00865--7f25aae7e4b551627f9ff1c1bb1202b8.jpg 022_td612_fullshow_ipv.00878--482460a23d53d20e3cd73d1f21789b37.jpg 023_td612_fullshow_ipv.00886--fa677f7ea12313e3e093ae5ddbbff5f3.jpg 024_td612_fullshow_ipv.00901--c2f53500f323f482db37ca0f856b7ac4.jpg 025_td612_fullshow_ipv.00966--18fdd05aba758a28bc1cb6af7521392e.jpg 026_td612_fullshow_ipv.00998--b043dc45aa7153f3afdc82bbc0e470b9.jpg 027_td612_fullshow_ipv.01007--6569ea1154b489f10ea1ddd68ec4948e.jpg 028_td612_fullshow_ipv.01048--b404eaf1662b0611e8a0f4c4aa29a77e.jpg 029_td612_fullshow_ipv.01065--a6119a7400fb8c20ffe6fac74caf71ef.jpg 030_td612_fullshow_ipv.01159--445471f2468d9ed31b71687d99912b57.jpg 031_td612_fullshow_ipv.01262--73c0455c64aba4632f266fea8a0d59f0.jpg 032_td612_fullshow_ipv.01264--dea4384a9d46f0950eb858e5ecfbfffe.jpg 034_td612_fullshow_ipv.01305--55ff464c793e676f252e828350fa8ae3.jpg 035_td612_fullshow_ipv.01352--0e3ea8a14bb8fbcb48b9b0a1f072c177.jpg 036_td612_fullshow_ipv.01353--897957333ed0ee66cc7399e3bc080d75.jpg 037_td612_fullshow_ipv.01372--abb9a6fffe1487032e4a3c85481ae160.jpg 038_td612_fullshow_ipv.01417--b680f2a4a8e1be4db5d55d1b99ddcead.jpg 039_td612_fullshow_ipv.01546--2c32c037433b1c37e78eeb98ae8181ce.jpg 040_td612_fullshow_ipv.01629--c81b1e0e610451b3f3dbad9b18588440.jpg 041_td612_fullshow_ipv.01646--5411ecef4376fe7c1901b043d8c5fe66.jpg 042_td612_fullshow_ipv.01723--25dfb26987fc2b4bfa7841e2d3311d29.jpg 043_td612_fullshow_ipv.01730--e1b20c8168b1f6d02b0fd519a298ab1a.jpg 044_td612_fullshow_ipv.01762--57ff91b5d60ee080d7517ad385b06b95.jpg 045_td612_fullshow_ipv.01784--a6a8789a08300c72e37ead83901f96ed.jpg 046_td612_fullshow_ipv.01786--1db6005e9dd2257131c4b87356582578.jpg 047_td612_fullshow_ipv.01817--e7c15ba9559d654c96a7ea493701f1b3.jpg 048_td612_fullshow_ipv.01828--46911cb1d352859ab9f343d2222f24e4.jpg 049_td612_fullshow_ipv.01890--3a14b8111751f18359f493225b09a3f1.jpg 050_td612_fullshow_ipv.02038--07abb24d2fae4ba3347f59e1e6848a9d.jpg 051_td612_fullshow_ipv.02059--fc1ac290f0cf56193f437ddb470c5726.jpg 052_td612_fullshow_ipv.02130--b7be4d1c7f9db622db903a5e73f134dc.jpg 053_td612_fullshow_ipv.02161--fe205e5b8f60f5a2d393d7f8d43c25ec.jpg 054_td612_fullshow_ipv.02187--d3ff64885aa96ea7982ef0199d165fb4.jpg 055_td612_fullshow_ipv.02202--0b748c3aec0cd43b4e79ec2a99d5aa24.jpg 056_td612_fullshow_ipv.02308--420bcf9f9e1674fee0d10d4efcc74e61.jpg 058_td612_fullshow_ipv.02456--c62f92bda7a912522dc49c5db73f4985.jpg 059_td612_fullshow_ipv.02477--11519eb98a36360d9fa077187dd67d25.jpg 060_td612_fullshow_ipv.02481--fef9919a595f40f12f12ed8a5c65f0ea.jpg 061_td612_fullshow_ipv.02574--115083df0fba45618a5c0db683334e71.jpg 062_td612_fullshow_ipv.02606--432e7a09e7816471928fd856cbfb89e7.jpg 063_td612_fullshow_ipv.02615--a9fa38f1985d9f38332566ad9bae31da.jpg Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 6) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Maryse